Diary of a Doctor: Cyphers End
by fatdaddy6003
Summary: The collective thoughts of a Batman villain is found and read to tell about the life and times of Bradford Thorne Aka Crime Doctor. The journal describes his daily help he gives to all the villains of Gotham.
The Headline today read "Bruce Wayne Laid to Rest".

This was the day Bruce Wayne was laid to rest in Gotham Cemetery next to his parents. Batman makes an appearance to pay respect to Bruce Wayne. Batman, Terry McGinnis, returns to the original bat cave to walk and reminisce. Upon sitting at the old bat computer, Terry notices a dusty old book lying on the floor next to the computer. As curious as Terry is, he picks it up and reads the title "The Collective Thoughts of Bradford Thorne". It was a journal of The Crime Doctor. He opens it to a random page and reads:

Date: October 31, 1993

Entry 3:30 pm

A group of Cranes thugs came in for minor work. Looks like Scarecrow will be up to his tricks tonight. What a surprise, the fool trying to battle the Bat on Halloween, it's too predictable. They had minor bumps and bruises; one even had a broken arm. This was a regular routine, nothing out of the ordinary. I over hear the thugs talking about how Crane has an unstoppable plan. That's what they always say, and then the Bat takes them out. It's always the same and sometimes I just get tired of hearing it but the pay is good.

Entry 10:15 pm

A usual customer has just arrived, he says his name is Avery Twombey but I can call him Cypher. He just had a run in with Robin and he barely escaped. He has possible concussion and a couple of broken ribs. Also looks like he has internal bleeding. I have request he stay at one of my safe houses for observation for a few days. He agreed.

Entry 11:45 pm

HAHAHA just like I thought a group of Cranes thugs just arrived with all kinds of injuries. It looks like it's going to be an all-nighter.

Date: November 4th, 1993

Entry: 8:00 am

I returned to my safe house where Mr. Twombey is resting up to find him trying to pack to leave. I advised against it. I have reviewed the x-rays and request just a few more days then he will be free to go. He advised me he has a job to do and he must go. I request he stay at least one more night before continues his job. He agreed.

Entry: 3:35 pm

Cypher and I just had the most unusual conversation. He explained to me that he has a unique skill. He can hypnotize people with his voice. I could see how that could come in handy and I ask why he doesn't use it on me so he can leave. He replied he won't for there is no point. He is a corporate spy and mercenary. He tells me that there would be no monetary value in it.

I agreed and explained who else could you go to that would fix your wounds with no question ask. We shared a laugh over it. I inquired about the job he is currently on. He responded that all I need to know is he must assassinate 3 CEOs of companies who are working on a government contract. He has 2 of the 3 but now he must assassinate third CEO, Lucius Fox. I assume he has a plan but it looks like the Bat and the Bird are going to step in and stop him. Good Luck Mr. Twombey.

Entry 10:25 pm

Some Falcone thugs have arrived looking to get patched up. Nothing special might have to call it an early night.

Date November 21, 1993

Entry 11:15 pm

There was no work tonight. That seemed odd but I found out why. I was sitting watching the news when all of a sudden my lights flickers and The Bat was standing in my hallway. I grab my 45 to and got off a couple of shots while running to the back of my house but what a dumb move. I knew in the back of my mind I wasn't going to hit him or get away. The next thing I knew he was on top of me and I was looking up at my ceiling.

He was looking for information about the person taking out the CEOs. I, at first, refused to snitch on Cypher. The Bat, well let's just say he can be very persuasive. The Bat broke my arm in 2 places and I told him all I knew about Cypher. He now has me handcuff to my furnace waiting on GPD. This may be my last entry for a while. There are the sirens pulling up now I shall now have to deal with being a snitch in jail. God have mercy on my soul.

Date December 4th 1993

Entry 11:30 am

You have got to love the justice system here in Gotham. I plead guilty for a light sentence and was able to get my journal from my lawyer. The only thing to report is that I request a quick trial and sentencing. Looks I'm going to Blackgate for 90 days since I really didn't do anything but practice medically without a license. I should be arriving at blackgate around 4:00 today. I can't wait to take a little vacation.

Entry 5:15 pm

I have arrived at Blackgate and my met my new cell mate, Arthur Brown aka The Cluemaster. I guess he was some failed game show host. Now he likes to kill people and leave clues. I feel he is a weaker vision of Edward Nygma. The man does have some mental problems. I feel it's best to just stay on his good side.

Entry 9:00 pm

LIGHTS OUT! I am not some kind of child but I must keep so I don't extend my stay here at blackgate. I did get word that Cypher is being transferred here in a few days from Arkham to serve his sentence for his failed assassination attempt on Mr. Fox.

Date: December 18 1993

Entry 3:00 pm

I have successfully avoided Cypher because it looks like he is unhappy to see me. He assumes I snitch on him and he would be correct but I refuse to admit it. The word on the yard is he has a plan a break out already and will be attempting to break out tonight. On one hand good save me the trouble he is trying to cause me and Mr. Brown, seems to be acting a little weird ever since he got here.

Entry 11:30 pm

I no longer will have a cellmate for a while. Tonight Avery Twombey Aka Cypher attempted to escape Blackgate with some fellow inmates Arthur Brown, Lester Buchinsky aka the Electrocutioner and Titus Samuel Czonka aka the Baffler. Cypher tried to use his hypnosis on the inmates but this failed. It seems they knew Cypher planned on using them to escape and they were ready. I advised Arthur to let me help just in case they needed to be patched up. I stayed in the background so Cypher wouldn't notice me.

Then when Cypher attempt to control his fellow inmates it backed fired on him which caused a fight with guards. Arthur and Cypher have a little conversation which I couldn't hear. Then I witness Arthur shoot and kill Cypher. There was nothing I could do to save him. I heard more guards coming and decided to return back to my cell. I now hear guards coming this way, I wonder what is about to happen. I have no words for what transpired but I know I can't wait until I'm out and back to my normal routine. Rest in Peace Avery Twombey Aka Cypher.

Terry sits back into chair after reading the final line of December 18 1993. He looks into the darkness in the cave and the sound of bats screeching echoing off the walls with memories of his mentor running through his head. He then opens the book back up to read more about Bradford Thorne Aka Crime Doctor.


End file.
